The Words
by K-chan258
Summary: After a discussion with Inuyasha, Kagome reflects about her own feelings and her relationship with the hanyou. And she concludes that it's all about the words. Words could separate, words could put together. The simple power of the words.


**N.A.: **This is a songfic based on a song called "As palavras" by Vanessa da Mata, a Brazilian singer. Both music and Inuyasha don't belong to me. The story, however, is mine alone and by nobody else. The same is true about the translation u.u The fic's title is a translation of the song's title. I advise you to listen the song while you read this fic, the singer's voice is very beautiful. And I'm sorry for any English mistakes; I don't have a beta reader. I hope you enjoy it! o/

* * *

**THE WORDS**

* * *

Kagome was on the current age bathing in the tub of her room and thinking about many things. All of them however, carried her thoughts to certain hanyou. Sometimes she thoughts he was so stupid; how he doesn't thought before speak… On these times, Kagome had just losing patience too and responding to him crudely, which wasn't in her nature. "It was well deserved to him" she thought. But her conscience was a little heavy at the same time; she never meant to hurt him.

**As palavras saem quase sem querer,**

**Rezam por nós dois.**

**Tome conta do que vai dizer.**

**Elas estão dentro dos meus olhos**

**Da minha boca, dos meus ombros**

**Se quiser ouvir**

**É fácil perceber**

_The words come out __almost __unintentionally,__  
__They pray for __us.__  
__Take care of __what you say__.  
__They __are inside __my eyes__  
__In my mouth__, __my shoulders__  
__If you want to __hear__  
__It is __easy to realize_

The truth is both of them said bad things to each other. He also hurt her. It's very important take care about what you say, but when it's all about Inuyasha, Kagome ends to exceeded herself and discussing with the youkai. However, she doesn't like to fight with him, she missed him, and she wanted to make peace with him…

**Não me acerte**

**Não me cerque**

**Me dê absolvição**

**Faça luz onde há involução**

**Escolha os versos para ser meu bem e não ser meu mal**

**Reabilite o meu coração**

_Do not __hit me__  
__Do not surround me__  
__Give me __absolution__  
__Make __light where there is __involution__  
__Choose __verses __to __be __my good and__ do not be__ my bad__  
__Rehab __my heart_

She felt pain in her heart by be far away from Inuyasha, she felt there's any good in fight with him. She loved him. Yes, she loved. There's no reason to hide it, it was so obvious to everybody who walk with them… Miroku, Sango, even Shippou. Even her friends of the current era… Everybody already noticed she was in love with the hanyou, so why deny?

Kagome already tried forget him, she tried get out of the sengoku jidai and forget all she lived there and come back to live her old life as a student from the high school. But, how everything indicates, was too late to do it, her life was changed, her heart was changed.

So, what to do? It's truth she was injured, but is also truth she injured Inuyasha too. Her words were bitter and how she was the less proud between them, it's fair she search to him and ask his forgiveness.

**Tentei**

**Rasguei sua alma e pus no fogo**

**Não assoprei**

**Não relutei**

**Os buracos que eu cavei**

**Não quis rever**

**Mas o amargo delas resvalou em mim**

**Não me deu direito de viver em paz**

**Estou aqui para te pedir perdão**

_I tried__  
__I tore __your soul __and put__ it __in the fire__  
__I did not __blew__  
__I did not __reluctant__  
__The holes __that I dug__  
__I declined to __review__  
__But __their bitter __slipped__ on me__  
__Do not __gave me __the right to live __in peace__  
__I am here to __ask your forgiveness_

She stands up and outs of the bathtub. She had decided she was going back to the sengoku jidai to talk with Inuyasha. If she will have a good luck, in a little time, it will be all right between them again. There was no chance to Inuyasha don't forgive her because he was also wrong and it was the closer to him of apologizing. And if he doesn't accept it, he would be buying another fight even more serious with her. She wanted to bet he doesn't want it too.

**Não me acerte**

**Não me cerque**

**Me dê absolvição**

**Faça luz onde há involução**

**Escolha os versos para ser meu bem e não ser meu mal**

**Reabilite o meu coração**

_Do not __hit me__  
__Do not surround me__  
__Give me __absolution__  
__Make __light where there is __involution__  
__Choose __verses __to __be __my good and__ do not be__ my bad__  
__Rehab __my heart_

With those thoughts, Kagome's gone to the bygone era. She went through the Bone Eater's well, but to her surprise Inuyasha is already in the other side. He seemed don't expected her presence in there, but tried shows neutrality while she talked to him.

"Hi, Inuyasha" she greeted him.

"Hi"

"So… How the things are going?"

"They're fine".

If someone looked to them, they will think that there was a strange atmosphere between them, but Kagome knew that it was the way to Inuyasha shows he don't wanted fight against her again. She smiled.

"What is it?" asked a suspicious Inuyasha.

"Nothing"

"Tell me, Kagome! I hate that make me an idiot!"

"You don't need that they do so…"

"What?!"

"Sorry" said Kagome "I don't wanted mean it… I've come to apologize".

"Hm… That's all right" answered Inuyasha "I guess… I also owe you an apology".

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry".

"It's ok" Kagome smiled.

**As palavras fogem**

**Se você deixar**

**O impacto é grande demais**

**Cidades inteiras nascem a partir daí**

**Violentam, enlouquecem ou me fazem dormir**

**Adoecem, curam ou me dão limites**

**Vá com carinho no que vai dizer**

_The words __escape__  
__If you leave__  
__The impact __is too great__  
__Entire cities __are born __there after__  
__Rape__, __mad __or __make me __sleep__  
__Sick__, __heal __me __or __give me __limits__  
__Go __with caress in what you will say_

"You know," Kagome began after seconds in total silence "Sometimes the words escapes, especially in angry moments, but it doesn't represents what we really feel… Anyway it hurts, so we have to try doing our best to don't injury each other again, don't you agree?"

"Yeah… I agree".

"We cannot back our words, but, let's try to forget that issue from now on…"

"I agree again" said Inuyasha "But, do you will meet that stinky wolf again yet?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome hissed, starting to get angry again.

"Ok, I don't talk about this issue anymore… But you too don't come to brawl with me when I meet Kikyou…"

"What?" Kagome widened her brown orbs "Sit down!"

Inuyasha crashed down, cursing furiously soon after. Kagome was walking on his front to the village's direction.

**Não me acerte**

**Não me cerque**

**Me dê absolvição**

**Faça luz onde há involução**

**Escolha os versos para ser meu bem e não ser meu mal**

**Reabilite o meu coração**

_Do not __hit me__  
__Do not surround me__  
__Give me __absolution__  
__Make __light where there is __involution__  
__Choose __verses __to __be __my good and__ do not be__ my bad__  
__Rehab __my heart_

"Women… After it she says I am the one who is jealous…" Inuyasha thought with a half-smile on his lips.

* * *

**~ Owari ~  
**

**N.A.:**Thank you for reading this far. If you liked, please, let me know posting a review. It will make me very, very happy! xD Cya! o/


End file.
